The Magician
by WhyDidIDecideToMakeThis
Summary: A world full of quirks is a world full of chaos. But what about when quirks had just appeared? Chaos of the purest kind, everyone finding their way in a world that doesn't make sense and one man who stares it all in the face and laughs. Welcome, ladies and gents, to The Magician.
1. Chapter 1: The Magician

**Author's note: Hello, welcome to the first fanfiction I've written. Does anybody even read these things? Anyways, feel free to tell me whatcha think. I'll add more at the bottom. On to the story. *waves hand in dismissively***

—

 **Chapter One: The Magician's First Show**

It was midnight in the industrial district of Tokyo. Things were very quiet, the factories and warehouses empty of people, all of the workers having gone home. Though, one warehouse in the heart of the district was still active.

Two convoys of vehicles pulled up to the warehouse, one on each side. Coming in from the north was four black cars, varying in model, and an eighteen wheeler with a trailer attached to the back. To the south, six more cars, though all of them were white minivans with red stripes along the sides.

Of course, this wasn't your average shady meeting in an abandoned warehouse between two powerful groups, no, indeed not. This was a shady meeting in an abandoned warehouse between two powerful groups _exchanging something of extreme value for money_.

You see, there was a large shipment of a quirk suppressing drug that came into Lego Docks one night, the thing is, it came out on police trucks.

The whole operation was coated in ice by a vigilante group (hero group if you would prefer) that calls themselves "The First Generation." Not only that but the drugs and blueprints were disposed of, so nobody can recreate the drugs.

BUT! One truck did get out, unbeknownst to the police or the vigilantes, and this made the truck _very_ valuable.

"But why?" you may ask, "Why is a quirk suppressing truck so valuable?" Well quirks have become a thing pretty recently, a small portion of the population has them and they face _extreme_ prejudice. This means they want to hide their quirks, and what better way to do that then via quirk suppressing drug?

This seller of this meeting is an old school Japanese mafia, who has come into possession of this truck through unknown ways yet has no interest in narcotics, but the boss's son convinced him to sell it to the highest bidder.

That brings us to our buyer, one of the more powerful Tokyo street gangs, the 2's. They wanted this drug, and were willing to pay a hefty price so they could raise the cost of the drug and cash in on all of those desperate quirked.

The cars each parked inside the warehouse on their respective sides. The eighteen wheeler backed in as well. The two cars closest to the center opened their doors first and out stepped the bosses of both the mafia and the 2's.

From the other cars stepped their men, all of which were dressed according to their group and well armed.

The two bosses walked to the center of the warehouse and faced each other. The gang leader, a muscular man who calls himself Dragon (cheesy I know but with a reputation like his nobody's going to argue) and the head of the Ito crime family, an old man named Yamato Ito.

Dragon was the one who spoke first, "We have the money, two billion yen, per your request. Show him."

At this, two of his gang's members quickly set up a portable table and placed a brief case on top of it, opening it so everyone could see the the money inside. Once this was done they walked back to their previous positions as one of the mafia members inspected it before nodding.

Ito looked towards the eighteen wheeler and motioned with his hand. The driver stepped out and opened the truck's trailer, exposing several marked crates filling up the entire container.

"And there is your end of the deal, the largest remaining shipment of the quirk suppression drug, 'mute' as they call it on the streets. Feel free to inspect it, it is the real thing I assure you."

"No need, your reputation proceeds you as a man of your word Mr. Ito."

"Well then I guess it's settled, I am glad this all went so smoothly Mr. Dragon." Yamato said extending his hand. Dragon moved to shake his hand but was interrupted by a new figure.

"Gentlemen! How good to see you all here on this fine night!" The man, or, boy's voice gave away his youth and immediately gave away his eccentric personality.

The men looked in surprise at the previously unknown observer. Though what he wore masked all of his features, his voice and height gave him away to be the age of a first year high schooler.

He wore an all white suit with a rose in the breast pocket, a white dress shirt and a black tie as well as matching white gloves. His face was covered by a black balaclava and a pair of sunglasses, though the glasses seemed to glow different colors. On his head he wore a white top hat with black fabric wrapping around the base of the cylinder part of it holding an ace of spades in place. He also carried a large brief case with foldable legs on one side of it in his right hand.

The men all pointed their guns at the potential threat. This time it was Yamato that spoke, "And who might you be young one, you're an awful long way from home."

"Ah! How rude of me!" The mask boy exclaimed, placing his free hand on his chest. "I'm Ace the traveling magician," the eccentric said tapping the card on his hat, "and you folks are lucky enough to see my first ever show!" He gave an exaggerated bow.

Dragon (who was famous for his short temper) was unamused by this, he hated this kid was delaying _his_ business. He glared at the top hat wearing figure and spoke in a low voice, "We're not interested in your magic _kid_ , now get outta here before I make your skull disappear."

Ace returned his hand to his chest in offense, "Sir! No need for such harsh language! Words can hurt you know, you should be kind and courteous to those who you meet." With this he took his brief case with both hands and flicked it so the legs unfolded before setting it down. "Now about that show..."

The Ito family leader smirked at the young one's display while Dragon merely gritted his teeth.

"Last chance kid, leave or you die!"

"But sir I still haven't done my act!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

With that Dragon drew his previously concealed pistol and fired a shot at the well dressed magician. What happened next took everybody by surprise.

Ace extended his hand and walked quickly towards Dragon as he fired the shot, shushing as if he was trying to get someone to quiet down. The bullet had no effect on him. It didn't stop, it didn't even appear to have hit him or anywhere else, it was as if it had disappeared into thin air.

The traveling magician walked like this until he was directly in front of Dragon and looking down at the gun he put his finger on the font of it as if shushing it.

"Now now, not yet, there will be plenty of time for that in the future, but not yet." the boy cooed to the gun, using his finger to slowly push the barrel downward.

"What the hell..."

Ace walked back to where his brief case stood and turned around exclaiming, "Now then! Who's ready for some MAGIC!" he cheered throwing his arms out to his sides.

Everyone was too shocked to move, Dragon never stopped muttering "What the hell."

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Ace pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them, the then performed a series of tricks, shuffling them in ways that shouldn't be possible or making them appear to teleport between his hands.

At the end of his short but uninterrupted demonstration (mostly because the others didn't know what else to do but sit there, though a few even enjoyed it), Ace put the cards in his case and closed it. "Well gentlemen," He said without any loss of energy in his voice, "I feel like I've overstayed my welcome, I hope you all enjoyed! But first, one last trick!"

The men sighed in relief that the madman's show was finally over, though a few found themselves slightly disappointed.

Ace pulled the ace of spades from his hat with his left hand, "Watch the card gentlemen." With that he snapped his fingers and the card disappeared. He turned his hands to show there was nothing inside of them.

Then he rolled his right wrist, extending his arm in Dragon's direction. "Mr... Dragon, was it? Well sir, you started this show off with a bang...," Ace flicked his wrist once more, though the card didn't reappear in it. Instead he held a fully loaded and well polished .357 revolver, "...I feel we should end it with one as well!"

What happened next was so quick and took everyone by such surprise that they couldn't react in time. The first bullet slammed into Dragon's chest, not killing him but knocking him over an making him black out. The next hit Yamato in the head, killing him instantly.

The next four bullets each found a home in one of the other men in the warehouse before Ace dove behind the nearest cement pillar as everyone else began firing.

The air was filled with gunfire as bullets slammed into the pillar that Ace had dove behind. Amongst the chaos the men never noticed a figure walking up behind them, nor the _click_ of the hammer of a .357 magnum being pulled back.

Ace got off twelve full shots, taking out eleven more men (he missed once), before they realized that he wasn't behind the pillar they were shooting at. He had somehow gotten behind the 2's gang members!

Needless to say, Ace found cover before the men could return fire. This process continued for some time. Ace would seemingly teleport from one place to the next, killing men as he went.

Sometimes he would still be behind the cover they were shooting at and he would let off a few rounds, though for the most part the men hardly knew where he was.

In the end the last man standing, one of the Ito family members, and ironically enough he son that had suggested the deal, stumbled out into the open and looked around at all the dead men lying on the ground, his weapon raised. He froze though, a sense of pure dread flooded his system as he felt a cold, steel barrel press against the back of his head and the sound of the gun's hammer being pulled back.

The last thing that ran through the unfortunate man's mind was ' _How did he get behind me?'_

—

Dragon awoke with a start.

The first thing that registered to him was the pain in his chest. A quick look down showed the blood coating the front of his shirt.

' _I should have worn that bullet proof vest.'_

The next thing that registered to him is he wasn't sprawled out on he ground, he had been moved to his knees.

The last thing though, and most terrifying of all, was that he found while trying to stand that his arms and legs were tied up as he kneeled surrounded by dead men.

"Ah! Finally! You're awake! That took much less time than expected!"

Dragon didn't fear much, you can't his line of work. It takes a lot, but that voice made the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

He killed all these people, and his voice was so... _happy_. It was like none of these lives meant anything to him. They were worthless in his eyes. He was having _fun_.

Even the toughest members of his gang, some of whom died today, carried at least a small burden from the lives they took. They may have acted like it didn't matter but he knew deep down they heard the screams of the people they killed at night. Dragon was a gang leader, but he didn't deal with psychopaths.

Not this boy though. The tied up gang leader looked up, looking directly at the masked figure, who was now sitting on a crate that had a body leaned on it.

He had heard tales of psychopaths, seen and even killed a few himself, but he never knew a boy so young could be _this_ fucked up. Not only that, but he was a psycho with a _quirk_.

Ace stood up, straightened his suit and adjusted his top hat, which now had the ace of spades in it once again. Despite the fighting, his outfit was still clean and blood free.

The boy held up his hand, a small package between his thumb and pointer finger. It was a sample of the quirk suppressing drug, packed inside a small box the size of a hundred pack of flash cards.

Ace examined the box in the light of the warehouse and muttered, "Fascinating, all that trouble for this. Crazy to think this can suppress an entire quirk! Then again, who am I to talk about crazy?"

He laughed madly to himself before turning to Dragon. "Looks like you've made your last purchase old man," he said tossing the pack and catching it before putting it in the inside left pocket of his jacket, "I'm sorry you had to get wrapped up in this scheme. Ok not really." In the same motion that he put away the drug, he pulled out his revolver and held it to his side.

"From where you're kneeling it must look like a .357 caliber run of bad luck," Ace said, lifting his gun, pointing it at Dragon's head. "Truth is... the game was rigged from the start."

 _BANG_

—

The air was filled with sirens as Tokyo PD pulled up to the warehouse where everything went down.

First responders, all dressed in combat gear, stormed the facility. What they found inside shocked them.

Bodies littered the floor, blood splattered around them. In the center of it all was Ace, now rolling a coin between his gloved fingers.

"Get on the ground! Hands where I can see them!" one officer shouted at him.

Ace pocket the coin and complied, chuckling all the while.

It wasn't long before he was in a police truck driving back to be interrogated.

What the police didn't know though, is he had everything planned out.

—

 **Well there it is folks, a bunch of words on a page. This'll probably be the longest chapter I'll write. Ok, but let's get some things out of the way.**

 **The mention of "The First Generation" is a direct reference to the story The First Generation by QuirkQuartz (check it out it's a great story, so are their other works, especially for all those MinaDeku fans ;)) but this is not cannon in that universe as of right now (if they want to make it so then cool) and if they don't want any references of their story in here then that's fine too.**

 **Why did I use their story as a background for mine? To be honest I needed a reason to set up this whole scene and that's what came to mind, but also the story served as a big inspiration to get me to start writing** **.**

 **And yes, the Dragon's execution scene (last line especially) was a Fallout NV reference.**

 **Well I feel like I've rambled enough. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I have one more chapter after this planned and if you want this story continued past that then please suggest what you want to see.**

 **Eh, people probably won't read this anyways. Anywho, cao. *Jumps out nearest window***


	2. Chapter2:A World That Doesn't Make Sense

**Author's note: Huh, people actually read the last chapter, even got a couple favorites. Thank you to you guys! You know who you are, and so do I! Anyways, here's the next chapter, there'll be more at the bottom, now shoo. Read it.**

—

 **Chapter 2: A World That Doesn't Make Sense**

Detective Nakamura walked down the concrete hallway of the police station leading to the interrogation room.

He had been working the 2's crime cases for five years now. The case was going cold and suddenly Dragon shows up dead, killed by some guy who calls himself "Ace" who was now in custody.

He _had_ to meet him. He needed to know how he knew about all this.

He walked up to the interrogation room and nodded at the guard before opening the door and walking in. There, handcuffed to the table, sat Ace, still fully dressed in his suit, hat and mask.

"So you're this 'Ace' that's killed the 2's leader huh?"

"Ah detective Nakamura! I was wondering when you'd show up. What's with that aggressive tone? I'm a friend!"

The detective sat down before realizing just what Ace had said. "How did you know my name?" The detective questioned.

"Uh uh, a magician never reveals his tricks!"

"Christ, they said you were young but I never expected a kid."

"I'll take that as a complement. Now, about the case."

The detective looked at the masked figure sitting across from him, reaching down and pulling a file out of his briefcase that he had brought in before pausing, "Why did they let you keep the mask?"

"Well, the officer who tried to remove it now has a fractured spine. Whoops!"

"I see, now about the meeting between the Ito family and the 2's, how did you know about it? Who told you?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you _don't know?_ "

"I have no clue," Ace chuckled, "I don't know how any of this works! This world is full of madness! Reality is so fragile you see?" The "magician" shaped his hands into a ball. "It's all perception! I have no clue how I knew this meeting was happening, but I did know, and so I went there for a show. Every showman needs a big debut after all!"

"So your quirk allows you to see the future?"

"Hell if I know good sir! I'm not even aware of it myself you know!"

"Well according to the fi...le."

The detective looked down only to realize the file was no longer on the table. He quickly looked back up at Ace only to see that he was no longer cuffed to the table, nor in his seat.

"Wow, you really have done your research detective!"

Nakamura jumped in his seat and looked quickly to his left to see Ace standing, combing through his case file. He quickly drew his weapon and pointed it at Ace.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! GET BACK IN THE DAMN CHAIR!"

"Now now, no need to raise your voi-"

"NOW!"

"So rude detective! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to interrupt someone else?"

"You're going to get back in that chair now. Then you're going to tell me how you got out, so I can assure IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"This is an awfully well kept pistol you have." Ace said, examining it in his gloved hands.

The detective looked at his hands only to fine that his gun wasn't there anymore. He quickly backpedaled to the opposite wall, fear showing in his eyes.

"Why so stressed detective? I only was complementing how well you keep this gun!" With that he tossed the gun into the small trash can sitting by the interrogation table.

The detective dashed over to it and looked in, only to see that the trash can was completely empty.

"What the hell. What the hell! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"I told you, I don't know how any of this works," Ace said, gesturing around him, "your guess is as good as mine!"

"This shouldn't be possible!"

"But it's happening. You're missing the bigger picture detective, none of it matters! It's all just perspective!"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Well detective..."

Suddenly Nakamura found himself sitting in the chair Ace was sitting in when he walked in the room, with the boy now being where the detective sat.

"You were going to have me thrown in jail were you not?"

"Of course I was!"

"Why?"

"Because you've killed people! So many people!"

"Alright, I admit, I have blood on my hands." As he said this, the masked boy's suit, especially the gloves, were covered in blood splotches. "But detective... I'm not the only one!" Ace pointed at the detective as he said this.

The confused (and terrified) detective slowly looked down at his hands, only to find they had blood all over them. The detective screamed.

"HOW?! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"If I recall correctly, that was from your raid on the 2's drug lab a little while back. You've killed people too detective, same people as I have, what makes you any different?"

When Ace mentioned this, Nakamura's breathing began to slow down towards it's original pace. The detective slumped back, looking... broken, defeated, his sense of reality completely shattered.

"I don't know... I don't know..." he muttered over and over.

The detective looked back at the boy sitting across from him, and realized blood was no longer splattered all over him. He looked down at his own hands to see them clean once again.

"How..."

"I told you detective, I don't know myself,"

"I came in here so sure of... everything. None of this is making _any_ sense. A-am I crazy?" The detective looked at Ace, his eyes begging for an answer.

The suit-wearing magician walked over to the detective's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No detective," he said in a softer tone, "you're not crazy, you're just too caught up in all the minutia, the details. The littler things like who killed who, the why, the how. You're a newborn fawn trying to find their legs in a world that doesn't make sense. I was like you once you know."

Ace turned and picked up the case folder yet again, read a bit and turned back to the detective, "Ah the docks! Some of your finest work by the way."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Ah, probably hasn't happened yet. Just a spoiler," Ace leans in and whispers, "I get away."

"I-It's impossible to know what hasn't happened yet."

"Right! Just as it's impossible for any of this," The eccentric boy gestured to the room around them, "to be happening. If things were 'normal' then none of this would be happening. I'd be cuffed where you're sitting now, spilling my guts about the case."

The detective heard an audible _click_ and looked down, seeing his hands were now cuffed to the table, just like Ace's were in the beginning.

"What the hell..."

Ace stood, suddenly rolling a coin between his fingers. He began walking towards the door before turning and looking towards Nakamura.

"Oh! How rude of me, almost forgot what I came here to tell you! We've killed people detective, both of us, but we are not the same."

The detective stared at Ace, "What do you mean?"

"You see, you and the First Generation, you're heros, real heros. I'm not. You all kill only when necessary, you do it for the good of everybody. You're not in it for money, or fame or ladies. I guarantee that they aren't either. Me? I don't care who lives or dies, the end justifies the means for me. I don't care about the greater good like you all do, I'll trade as many lives as I need to get what I want! That's why I'm a vigilante, not a hero. Look, what I'm trying to say is, The First Generation and the police, they're the same in ideology and method. I could tell that guy who stabbed that monster live on TV didn't want to, he cares about life. I wanted to tell you to stop hunting them, hunt me instead. Now then, I'll be off! Until next time detective!"

With that Ace tipped his hat and walked right out the door. It was no sooner that the door closed before it bust open again, this time police rushed in, weapons drawn.

"Sir! What happened? The cameras went dead and we breached. Are you alright? Where's the suspect?" a female officer questioned.

Nakamura merely stared blankly at the wall, then down at the table, noticing an ace of spades sitting face up in the center of it with his pistol just below it. He spoke in a quiet, far off voice, "I don't know... I don't know _anything_ anymore."

Another officer pulled out a spare handcuff key and unlocked the detective's handcuffs. The detective rubbed his wrists and began walking slowly out the door.

"Sir? Where are you going?"

"Home. Just tell Naomasa and the chief I'll be taking the week off."

"Sir what happened?"

"I... rather not talk about it. Tell the others I'll explain when I get back. I'll see you next week officer."

"Yes sir."

—

Outside, Ace walked causally down a back ally by the station, flipping a coin.

"Well that went quite well," he chuckled, "I would love to meet these heros one day, maybe I should leave them a note? Nah, maybe another time."

—

 **Author's Note: Well this was... longer then expected. I know this chapter was a bit boring for some of you but I had fun writing it.**

 **Again, all references to the First Generation go right to the story** _ **The First Generation**_ **by QuirkQuartz (round of applause) so go check it out, I like it. Again, this is** _ **not**_ **canon in that story as of right now. I just like referencing other things. (I guess it can be changed, but Quirk would have to be down for that and I'm kinda on the fence myself.)**

 **This was the last chapter I had planned out, so I call upon you, the community, to give me some ideas. Also, chapters won't roll out as frequently anymore.**

 **Now how about a little game, GUESS THE QUIRK! First one of you to guess Ace's quirk gets a cameo in a chapter (it's a hard one, so here's a hint, it involves messing with reality).**

 **If you have any questions or anything else to say, please leave a review, I'll answer those every chapter that I get one.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Party

**Author's Note: Congrats to ShiningJustice for winning guess the quirk mini competition! They chose not to have a cameo in the story though the offer still stands. Ace's quirk was originally going to be called Reality Distortion but I liked Reality Check so much that I changed it.**

 **A brief summary of his quirk:**

 **He can teleport small objects around, but larger objects, such as himself, require that people aren't focusing directly on it. (Teleportation etc. does require energy)**

 **He's not really aware of it happening most of the time, he doesn't think about distorting reality, it happens subconsciously.**

 **The distorting of reality causes him to catch random glimpses of the past and future, but a side effect is it messes with his own memory (this is part of why he acts as crazy as he does).**

 **You'll see what else he can do in this chapter. Now, onwards!**

—

 **Chapter 3: The Party**

Even with his short number of years on this planet, Ace learned that throwing parties was a difficult thing. You don't know weather your guests will show up or not, if they'll bring a plus one or more, or if they'll even be friendly when the party rolls around.

This is why Ace now finds himself in the middle another warehouse in the industrial district, surrounded by not only the last of the 2's gang, but most of the remaining Ito crime family, all of whom have their weapons drawn and pointed at him.

Ace chuckled, "So many guns for a simple invitation to talk! I don't know weather to be flattered or offended."

The only response he got was the clicking of guns being primed.

"Ah, rough crowd I see... can I at least speak to the man or woman in charge?"

A well dressed man walked out from in front of Ace, motioning to the other men to hold their fire. "I am the one in charge," the man said plainly, "I will let you explain yourself before my men kill you."

Ace put a hand to his chest, "How rude of you sir! This is no way to treat your host! Well besides that, I was going to offer you a business proposal."

"What kind of proposal do you speak of?"

"Well I want an army, you can provide that, and together we shall purge the streets!"

"No thanks. Any last words?"

"How kind of you! Anyways, you should know whoever the hell you are, I'm a magician..." In one fluid motion Ace pulls off his glasses, revealing his glowing, color changing eyes and takes the card in his hat and holds it directly in front of his face. The card is suddenly enveloped in an aura that matches his eyes, "...and a magician always has a trick up his sleeve!"

Ace threw the card at the ground as the men started shooting, suddenly there was a blinding flash. When everyone's eyes recovered they saw Ace standing, untouched and once again wearing his sunglasses, surrounded by bullets that were suspended in time.

"Now then," Ace snapped his fingers and the warehouse disappeared. "Let's get on with the show!"

The men on the bottom floor were crushed by those who fell from above them, some were even killed on impact. As they recovered they looked around at their surroundings, they stood on the foundation of the warehouse, which appeared to be floating in a black and red-skied abyss.

Ace took a moment to examine how close the bullets were to him. He soon found one was no more than a millimeter from his head, another from his crotch.

The masked boy chuckled, "Now THAT was a close one!" He waved his right hand and suddenly the bullets flew around him, tearing through the men to his right, killing them all.

Ace looked down at his suit.

"Hm... not ominous enough."

The quirked magician snapped his fingers and suddenly his suit was all black with a red tie and ribbon around his now black top hat.

"There we go!"

The remainder of the men soon found out their guns no longer worked, and began to panic. It was intensified when they saw the air around them shimmer, acting as a solid barrier dividing them into three sections.

Ace waved his hand towards one group, and their section began to fill with yellow gas. Mustard gas to be precise. No matter how the men screamed and bashed against the shimmering barrier, they could not escape and soon they all fell dead.

Ace looked towards the section of men to his left, watching the climbing fear in their eyes. He smirked under his balaclava and snapped, the men disappeared. I won't go into detail, but let's just say if the crew that built this warehouse dug deeper, they would have found their bones.

This left just the section directly in front of Ace. He walked towards the men slowly, now twirling a cane, stopping only a few feet in front of them.

"Well gentlemen it's been fun but I really need to wrap this up, time here is limited you know, can only stretch a second out so far!" As he finished saying this, multiple versions of himself, varying in age, height and even gender began walking out from behind the original, all of them wearing the same style of suit and holding the trademark Ace revolver and cane.

The barrier between the gang members and the Aces disappeared.

"All together now!" Ace exclaimed motioning to the other Aces.

"CHARGE!" They all yelled in unison as they rushed the remaining men.

The two sides rushed forward, clashing in the center, the gang and mafia members at an immediate disadvantage, most of them having no weapons.

The ordeal was over fairly quickly, the Aces standing over the dead gang and mafia members.

Ace turned towards the various versions of himself, "Well my dearest companions, I believe it's time we parted ways. I hope to see you again another time!"

An older Ace stepped forward and questioned him, "What happens to us when this thing closes, will we cease to exist?"

"Oh heavens no! I won't let that happen to you!" As the original Ace said this portals opened up in various places.

"Go! Onwards to God knows where! Go out and raise hell!"

Goodbyes were said very quickly, as the time Ace could hold this reality without killing himself in the aftershock was coming to a close. Though, one female ace, who was the same age as the original Ace but slightly shorter walked up to him and using her cane, pulled him into a (masked) kiss.

One of the other Aces saw this and tapped another on the shoulder. "Does that count as incest?" he questioned.

The other Ace chucked, "I have no idea friend!"

Meanwhile the original Ace stood in silent surprise at what the female version of himself just did. He looked down at her so their eyes met, now at a few foot distance from each other again, "Oh you little vixen."

The girl Ace giggled and walked over to an open portal.

Ace waved at them all, "I hope to see you all again some day!"

Each of the Aces waved in return, walking through a portal each, the girl Ace in particular blowing a kiss towards our masked protagonist, the temporary disappearance of the glow in her right sunglasses lense showing she winked before stepping through her portal.

Ace walked to the edge of the floating foundation before pausing and muttering under his breath, "That doesn't count as incest... right?"

He shook his head quickly, getting rid of that thought before extending his right hand. The ace of spades flew between his middle and pointer fingers. As soon as he caught the card, he was back in actual reality, now standing in front of the warehouse, his suit back to its original state.

Not a second had passed in this reality, funny to think about really. Nothing was left to show his guests had arrived to kill him other than their vehicles, now all abandoned.

Ace straightened his suit and tucked the ace of spades back into his top hat. He chuckled, staring at the sky before promptly passing out from exhaustion.

—

 **Author's Note: Well now that's over with, not going to lie, didn't turn out quite like I hoped it would but that's ok.**

 **As for the last part of Ace's quirk, his ultimate move, of which I do not have a name for, if you have one, please feel free to comment it.**

 **How it works: Ace brings objects he chooses within a relatively small radius into a mini reality over which he has complete control. Though it feels as if time is passing regularly inside the mini reality, it's actually all taking place in the span of a second.**

 **What he does inside the reality doesn't cost energy, but how long he keeps the reality open does. If he does it for too long, it will kill him. He can hold it for about five minutes mini reality time or a second regular reality time before it kills him. Even if it doesn't kill him, it's extremely taxing and a last resort for Ace. The energy cost hits him after he closes the reality.**

 **Now then, another thing, if anybody wants to use Ace in a story of their own, they can!**

 **That's actually why I made it so the Aces were different from one another, so if you so chose you can make a story with Ace however you want him/her.**

 **Last thing, I'm running out of ideas for this story, anybody have any suggestions?**

 **Feel free to comment, and if you like the story enough please follow! I will see you all next time... hopefully!**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm No Hero

Author's Note: Aaaaaand we're back, dear God what has it been, two weeks? Before we begin, let's address any reviews we've gotten,

GenjiMain456: It's like 'now you see me' but more op.

Didn't think of it that way but yeah, you're not wrong.

To all those on fanfiction, this story is now on AO3 as well!

Sorry to keep you all waiting. Now then, onto the show!

—

Chapter 4: I'm no hero

Ace was many things, but one to stay cramped up indoors all the time wasn't one of them. That is why he is currently walking around Tokyo in the middle of the night in his street attire.

Ace wore a simple set of jeans and a black hoodie with the hood pulled over his head. On his face he had a pare of dense sunglasses that mostly blocked the glow from his eyes. Though he clearly wasn't afraid of a fight, he didn't want to be disturbed by some anti-quirk bigots while he enjoyed himself.

He walked for a while, enjoying the cool breeze of the night when his peace was interrupted by a woman's scream.

Ace sighed, "Guess it's been a bit since I stuck my nose in a place it didn't belong, it's been like a full five hours."

He walked towards where the screams for help came from until he reached an alleyway not far from where he was. When he got there the first thing he noticed was there was a man in front of alleyway.

'Probably guarding it.' Ace thought to himself.

The man, who had horns coming out of his head, looked out onto the street, watching for anyone to interrupt the scene unfolding behind him. Him and his friends, who were part of a quirk superiority group, chased a quirkless woman down here with her young son.

To others it may seem cold blooded of them to do such a thing, to him it was only fair. Quirked are beaten and abused regularly, it's only fair they return the favor right?

The man glanced back at his friends then back at the street. By the time his head turned back around the last thing he could register was a cane head speeding towards his face.

Ace, now dressed in his classic white suited outfit, stepped over the now unconscious man and looked into the alleyway.

Further up were four men, three slowly closing in on the woman and her son and one watching the other side of the alley. Ace did a quick assessment of the men.

One of them, the leader it seemed, had fire coming out of his hands. The other two had sword arms and cat like features respectively. The one guarding the other side of the alley looked very muscular, probably due to a strength enhancing quirk.

"Hello there gentlemen," Ace said loudly while leaning on his cane, "am I interrupting something important? Ah, probably not, would any of you be interested in a magic show?"

The men shifted their focus from the woman to the masked teen in front of them, quickly noticing that their comrade was lying unconscious on the ground.

The cat-man hissed, "What do you want kid get out of here before I claw your ey-"

The man speaking was interrupted by a gunshot and a pain shooting through his chest. He looked down to see the blood pooling rapidly on his shirt.

Ace pulled the hammer of his revolver back once again, "So rude I say! Street thugs nowadays I tell you, no manners. Now then, I offer you a show out of the kindness of my heart and you threaten me good sir?"

The cat-man hybrid looked back up at Ace and let out a weak mew before collapsing dead on the ground. The other three men quickly rushed towards the traveling magician.

"Looks like that's a no for the show then... how disappointing." Ace muttered as he slipped his revolver into his suit jacket. He grabbed the top of the cane with his right hand and pulled holding the lower part with his left, separating the cane into two parts and revealing it was no ordinary cane, but a cane sword.

The man with blades for arms was the first to reach Ace, unleashing a flurry of bows to which Ace countered with his own blade. Though the man had the benefit of his quirk, Ace, despite his eccentric personality, is actually a very skilled and clear thinking fighter. The sword-armed man eventually thought he saw an opening and winded up a heavy strike, moving his whole body, only to find when his eyes traveled back to Ace's position, he was no longer there. The man's eyes widened in shock before he felt immense pain in his arm. He looked over to see the lower half of it was now missing from the rest of his body.

Using the same motion he dismembered the man's arm, Ace spun on his foot and swung his blade in a flat semi circle, decapitating the blade-armed man.

"AKIO! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BASTARD!" The fire quirked man yelled at Ace, unleashing a barrage of flame in his direction.

Ace once again connected the two parts of his cane and rushed towards the flames. When the fire user thought he was going to hit Ace, he realized Ace had disappeared.

Suddenly Ace appeared behind the man, using his cane to pull him in and capture him in a chokehold, spinning him around to face the other remaining man.

Ace quickly whipped out his pistol and shot the muscular man, kicking the fire-quirked man away in the same motion.

The last remaining thug saw the muscled man hit the dirt, dead, and turned to face his masked opponent.

Ace could see the rage in his eyes, the determination to kill him. He smirked under his mask at this. He waved his hand, his gun disappearing, and pulled the blade of his cane free once more, getting into fighting stance.

The quirk superiority member snarled, "What are you gonna get out of this kid? You wanna be some kind of hero? Think any of them," he said gesturing to the quirkless woman and her child who were huddled together in fear, "will treat us any differently? You're an idiot! A fool! A disgrace to quirked!"

Ace tilted his head back and laughed. "No no my dear boy, " he chuckled, "I'm no hero, in the end I'm not much different from you. What I can say though, is that you won't leave here breathing."

"DIE YOU FUCK!" the flame user screamed, charging Ace with flaming hands.

Ace charged in response, holding his blade upside down close to his side as he ran.

When the two clashed there was a large explosion of smoke and flame. Both men came out of the smoke on opposite sides, facing away from each other, now having traded places.

Ace was in a lunging position, holding his sword parallel to the ground in his right hand, blade facing outward. The other man staggered to a stop, standing mostly upright.

Ace rightened himself, pulling a handkerchief out of his suit and cleaning his blade. The fire quirk user looked down at his stomach, seeing a line of blood form where he had been struck.

He collapsed onto his knees, his vision fading in and out.

Ace walked in front of him, reattaching the rest of his cane. He made a motion as if he was setting it behind himself, when his hand came back into view, the cane was gone. The masked teen looked down at the man who was slowly bleeding out on the ground.

"For someone so aggressive I was expecting a better fight. Oh well, guess life's full of disappointments."

The traveling magician drew his revolver and pointed it at the man's head. Before he could pull the trigger he received a heavy blow to the chest, sending him flying backwards.

Ace tumbled to a halt and clutched his chest where he had been hit. Coughing, he looked up to see the horned man had regained consciousness, and was now staring him down.

*cough* "How rude of y-" *cough cough* "-you. It's not very polite to interrupt someone while they're talking." *cough*

"Shut the hell up kid. I'm gonna enjoy breaking every last bone in your body!"

"Ah, how kind..."

Ace staggered to his feet as the horned man charged again, only to not make contact with Ace. The man whirled around to see Ace was in the same place he was before, looking just as confused as the man with horns.

Ace looked at the other man and patted himself, as if checking for wounds, "Now then, if you're going to ask me how the hell I did that, I'm going to be frank, I have no clue! Hehehe-" *cough* "-ow."

"Shut up and DIE!"

"Such an angry bunch these men."

The man charged again, only to be met with three gunshots in rapid succession. His corpse skidded to a halt a few feet from Ace. The suit-wearing teen spun on his foot to face the fire-quirked man that he was dealing with earlier, and saw he was trying to stand. Ace briskly walked over to him and put the barrel of the revolver to the man's head.

Bang

The man's corpse collapsed on the ground, a new hole in the back of his head. Ace slipped his revolver back into his jacket and began waking out of the alleyway. He turned towards the mother and child and said, "You can go now, sorry about the mess."

"Thank you! You're our hero!"

"Hero?" Ace chuckled, "I'm no hero miss, people love heroes, but it's people like me that get the job done."

And with that, he disappeared, leaving only his trademark ace of spades behind.

—

Author's Note: Well that's over with. Again, longer than I thought it would be. Anyways, sorry to keep those of you who enjoy this story waiting so long, I've been busy lately.

I just wanted to clarify two things about Ace, one, he is 16, and two, his quirk hasn't reached its full potential.

On an unrelated note, I am now taking OC submissions! Quite frankly I want to see what you all can come up with.

If you want an OC in the story please PM me the following sheet:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality: (not just something short please, I want to get a good feel for who the character is)

Background: (can be as in depth or as vague as you want it)

Affiliation: (Vigilante, Student, Citizen, Villain, Police, child of an officer, the possibilities are endless)

Gadgets/Weapons they carry: (if any)

Quirk: (if they have one, and they need to have room to grow if so)

(Optional) How you want your character introduced into the story:

That's all for now, tune in later to see what happens next, maybe I'll even have a plot by then!


	5. Chapter 5: Heros and Card Sharks

**Author's Note: Welcome back to the randomized plethora of action that is The Magician! Before we start let's look at some reviews:**

 **Guest: wonderland? Like how alice spends days in wonderland but when she comes out barely any time has passed**

 **Actually, I like this one, yeah, let's call it that!**

 **Guest: the ability to change someone's perception of reality (maybe warping?), as long as they have their focus on him. Though reality warping would explain some of it I can't place the details. Perhaps him speaking helps his quirk work by planting ideas in people's head?**

 **You see, how Ace's quirk works is a mystery and I'm going to keep it that way. You'll see as the story progresses and Ace gets stronger things will make less and less sense when he's around. Though to clarify, he can only warp when people AREN'T focusing on him.**

 **Now that that's over, this story will finally have a real plot coming next chapter! I mean this will feed into that but still, actually you'll see when we get there. Onwards!**

—

 **Chapter 5: Heroes and Card Sharks**

Ace opened his eyes to the sound of static. Well not static, more whispers that were so incomprehensible it sounded like static. He knew what was happening, he's had this dream before many times.

He called it the hall of power. He turned his head to look down the hallway in front of him. It was all white and the walls glowed. At the end of the hallways, far down was a glowing orb that shimmered many different colors, some that humans have never laid eyes on before. The floating orb radiated pure power, a fierce energy that shifted the very reality around it.

Ace called this hallway the hall of power because every time he stepped closer to the orb, he became more powerful when he woke. Now many of you may be thinking, why doesn't Ace just rush forward and claim the power for himself?

That's because of the other name he's given this hallway, the hall of whispers. Every time he steppes closer, the voices became louder and more join in as the lines of reality became more and more blurred. If he stepped too close too quickly the voices would surly drive him insane before he reached the orb.

Ace took a breath and took three steps forward. The voices were louder, he knew the visions he had would become more frequent, but he also felt the surge of power course through himself. A card appeared in front of him, meaning he had gained enough power to perform a new trick. Kind of like a leveling system in a game except your sanity is on the line and if you die you die for good.

He grabbed the card and looked at it, the king of spades. He chuckled and wondered what it could mean. Suddenly he was in a warehouse. The voices got a bit louder, gibberish to many but he understood the madness. He threw his card. When it landed he smiled at what he saw.

—

Sousa Fujimoto walked down the streets of Tokyo, well lit in the night by the various billboards and streetlights. He wasn't really one for night walks but he took them occasionally to clear his head.

Sousa looked around, his thick black hair, now tied in a ponytail, blowing gently in the wind as his eyes surveyed the area while he walked.

Fujimoto was an average looking teen for the most part, standing at 5' 11" wearing a simple black hoodie and jeans. The only real interesting features about himself besides his hair that reached the small of his back were his eyes, neon yellow because of a side effect of his quirk, and some scars running across his fingers from when his quirk first manifested.

From a young age, Sousa was "gifted" the quirk transmutation. He can alter the shape of any inanimate object, of course if he uses it too much he gets a splitting headache, but that's what the pain medication dispenser that he keeps on his belt is for.

As for the scars, his quirk first manifested when he was trying to learn how to sew. Yep. He won't be trying the needle any time soon.

As for why he's clearing his head, well let's start off with saying up until he was thirteen he had a decent life, had a few friends that still accepted him, quirk and all, even a girlfriend. Of course all things come to an end eventually. You see, Sousa and his girlfriend had a run in with a villain, who took Sousa's girlfriend hostage and threatened to kill her.

It was by pure chance that Sousa remembered that this villain was on the news for being gravely injured and had a heart valve implanted in him. Using his quirk, Sousa sealed off the valve, killing the criminal.

He was never quite the same after day, everyone pushed him away, including his girlfriend. For whatever reason they became afraid of him. That day haunted him. He ended up in psychological rehab for two years because of that day. It was there a nurse told him that he could be a hero, she told him, "Twist their expectations. They expect you to become something akin to a villain, so become a hero instead."

That's why he found himself out here wandering Tokyo. Now 15 and recently released from rehab, he used these walks not only to clear his head but hoping deep down that he'll finally get his chance to be a hero.

And that's when it happened, he saw a man being chased into an alleyway by two suited men. Sousa didn't even think twice before he ran in after them.

He turned the corner quickly and shouted at them, "Hey you guys! Leave him alone!"

The two suited men turned from the now cornered man towards the new voice. Now getting a clear look of them, Sousa saw what they looked like, one was tall and very muscular, the other had his sleeves rolled up with arms that appeared to be made of metal.

Metal arms started walking towards the long-haired teen. "You handle him, Mr. Ito will want him dead, this boy's mine!" he said with a twisted grin.

Now, Sousa wasn't an all out fighter, but his father did teach him to at least hold his own in a fight after developing a quirk.

The metal-armed man winded up and let off a very telegraphed punch at the transmutation user. Sousa side stepped and touched the man's metal arm. The suit wearing man watched in horror as his own arm shaped itself to wrap around his neck, forming a tight ring and choking him out.

The muscled man was closing in on the man he had been chasing, who was doing a great job at dodging his blows, when he heard his comrade's muffled yell. He turned his head to see his metal armed friend now on the ground, unconscious if not dead.

In that moment he was overcome by rage, forgetting about his target he made his way towards Sousa. The teen watched as the man's suit seams began to bust as his muscles grew and as the man picked up speed. He slammed into Sousa, sending him tumbling out of the alleyway.

The muscled man began walking towards Sousa again.

 _Bang!_

The the air was shattered by a gunshot. The muscled man staggered back, the bullet doing some damage but his quirk kept the bullet from doing anything permanent or fatal.

Five more gunshots followed in quick succession, hitting the man in his chest. The muscled man staggered back, now bleeding but still in fighting condition.

The muscled man looked to where the shots came from and saw Ace standing in the middle of the road, slipping his revolver into his jacket.

"Looks like that wasn't enough to put him down." Ace muttered.

The muscled man charged at Ace, his muscles growing even more. In response Ace flicked his wrist, a card suddenly appearing between his pointer and middle finger, the king of spades. Ace threw his card, it landed face up directly in front of the charging muscled man.

Suddenly, there was a ripple in the air that emerged from the card, accompanied by something that sounded like a muffled explosion. The muscled man was sent flying back as if hit by a large explosion except... very slowly. It was as if time itself had slowed down in the area the ripple had affected.

Sousa watched in awe as Ace drew his cane sword and rushed forward. The masked magician jumped onto the slowly falling man and plunged his blade into the muscled man's neck. Ace hopped off and walked towards the alley, time seemingly returning to normal as the corpse of the muscled man fell to the ground.

Ace looked back at the muscled man's body and then yelled to the sky, "IT WORKED! HAHAHAHAHA YES!"

Sousa was about to say something when Ace brushed past him and walked into the alley. There was a gunshot

"No please! I'll give you whatever you want just plea-"

Two gunshots followed shortly after.

Sousa looked into the alleyway to see the metal armed man and the man that was chased into the alley with a gunshot wound in each of their heads, Ace slipping his revolver back into his jacket.

The masked magician then turned towards Sousa, who froze. Ace chuckled, "Dear boy you have no reason to be afraid! I am but a friend." Ace gave an exaggerated bow.

"And how am I supposed to know that?"

"Well you still live and breath do you not? That's more than what could be said for these gentlemen." Ace gestured to the corpses.

Ace walked over to the long-haired student and extended a hand. "I'm Ace by the way, and you are?"

"Sousa Fujimoto."

"Such a nice name, say, I can see the blood on your hands!"

"What are yo-ah!" Sousa yelped as he saw blood now in the palms of his hands. He looked at Ace and then jumped back, seeing Ace now covered in blood.

The transmutation user rubbed his eyes and saw the blood was no longer there.

"How the f-"

"I find it best not to question my new friend. The world is a confusing place! Say, you want to be a hero don't you?"

"I mean yeah I-"

"Great! The you shall be my pupil!" Ace shook the stunned Sousa's hand.

"Now then Sousa, I really must be off, the people are going to be looking for me tomorrow and I want a good night's rest!"

"Wait what are you..." Sousa blinked and suddenly Ace was gone, "talking... about..."

He looked down at his hand and found there was a playing card in it, he turned it over, a Jack of clubs with a phone number written on it.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting few time..." Sousa sighed.

—

 **Author's Note: Done! Now introducing MarkedHawk's OC and the first to join Ace in his adventure, Sousa Fujimoto! Round of applause everyone!**

 **Just a side note, Ace's latest card trick has a very limited radius, affecting only around ten feet in any direction from where the card lands (but the trick can work with kings of other suits).**

 **In the next chapter, we'll introduce another character and we'll find out who the hell these briefly mentioned people are!**

 **I will see all of you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: The God Eaters

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! Welcome back to the story. Now then, before we start let's look at some comments:**

 **Derekjay2000: Oh, god, Ace is adopting random strangers off the streets (** **ᐛ** **」** **)** **＿**

 **Also, what does Ace do when he's not killing people, breaching the fragile semblance of sanity in his dreams, and adopting strangers? Like, is he just a hobo, is he just having dreams sleeping in the streets? This is the kind of suspenseful mystery that keeps me drawn in.**

 **I can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **A/N: Yeah, guess you could call it that. As for what Ace does, I'm going to keep that a mystery. I want to keep Ace like his quirk, an enigma. Also, you better be excited, it's your OC's intro!**

 **RussianAbdicator: You can literally tell ace to go fuck himself lmao**

 **A/N: Hahahahahahahaha (to get the joke you have to know it was posted on chapter 3, think about it)**

 **Well now that that's done, to the chapter!**

—

 **Chapter 6: The God Eaters**

The woman sat on the roof of an apartment building near the heart of Tokyo, feet dangling off. It was a tall building, gave her a good line of sight. She's not the tallest girl in the world, pretty average in height with light brown skin with a beautiful face and a curvaceous figure. Her black hair covers the left side of her face while the rest falls behind her. Having recently turned 18, were it not for her reputation and occupation, she'd be attracting quite the crowd of suitors.

The woman's name is Zeva Terpichore, as for why she's currently sitting on this apartment clad in noting but an armored and well decorated bikini and some heels, that's going to take some explaining.

As a young girl, Zeva grew up in Greece, her life wasn't easy but it wasn't difficult either. That is, until her parents were killed by quirked. She was scared by this, and it later gave her a drive to hunt down quirked, mainly those with strong quirks with combat focuses.

Her quirk manifested one day while she was living on the streets. A man decided to harass her, next thing they both knew, he had a nasty gash in his chest, didn't kill him, but it'll scar. Her quirk is called blade, she can turn various parts of her body to become blade-like. At its prime, it can even cut some metals, though like blades, her quirk dulls with continued use.

As for how she ended up in Tokyo, after said encounter, the man quickly reported her to the police as a "dangerous and vile street urchin." While on the run she had a chance encounter with a strange man who helped her escape. This was also how she became affiliated with the group she is today.

The man was part of a small group known only as "God Eaters." They were quirked who carried anti-quirk sentiments, well, anti-combat quirk. They operated from the shadows, hunting down those with powerful quirks and killing them. They were a small yet strong group and many didn't even know of their existence, merely rumors they said.

Zeva was later moved to Tokyo, where the leader of these God Eaters, a man named Hisahito Fumehiro, took her under his wing, adopted her in a way. Under him she trained, and she loved it. Zeva always did love fighting, and she had a knack for it too, that and dancing, often mixing the two. Through that she earned the nickname "Dancing Blade" from the other God Eaters. When she's not out hunting quirked, you'll often find her doing two of her other passions, dancing and watching pro wrestling.

Zeva also loves attention, craves it. A very selfish, hot-headed and flamboyant person by nature combined with her looks, she always takes center stage. That's also why her outfit is so revealing.

To many, what the God Eaters do can be seen as hypocrisy, but to the God Eaters it's the only way that the quirkless will prevail. After all, as the God Eaters say, "What chance do mortals have against gods?"

This now brings us to why she's on this building.

— _Flashback: Earlier that Day—_

Zeva casually walked into the top floor of the abandoned apartment complex. She wore a loose fitting shirt and short shorts as she approached the man sitting in the center of the room.

"You called?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yes indeed I did young Dancing Blade. I have a job for you. I must warn you though, the man we are sending you after is very, very dangerous."

"Nothing I can't handle, after all, I am the best around." the Greek girl said with a smirk.

The man, Hisahito, chuckled at her attitude, "I thought you would say that. Ever the confident person my young one. Tell me, are you familiar with the gang known as the 2's?"

"Yeah, bunch of meat heads that take a number as a name, but a strong group I'll give them that. Are we targeting a member?"

"And what about the Ito crime family?"

"Yep. What do they have to do with the 2's?

"Do you know what's become of the two factions?"

"What are you taking about? Last I heard their operations were running fine."

"What if I told you every single 2's gang member is dead and the Ito family is in shambles, only one surviving son as the captain of the sinking ship that is the family."

"What? How the hell could that have happened so quickly?"

"The man we're sending you after, should you chose to accept the job, killed them, well, at least the ones they found the bodies for."

"Sounds like a challenge, I like that. What quirk does this guy have that allowed him to do this so quickly?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"He's killed off that many people and you still somehow don't know his quirk?"

"The only known person who's seen his quirk and lived to tell about it is a man named Detective Nakamura, and he hasn't been very talkative since his encounter, and what he has said doesn't make any sense, mad ramblings about a world that doesn't make sense. I heard they're considering putting him in the looney bin."

"Pfft, the boys in blue have never had the strongest wills, I think I can handle this guy."

"Ah child, so proud, so bold. I hope it doesn't come back to haunt you."

"Now then, where is this guy."

"We don't know anything about him other than what he goes by and his appearance. He calls himself Ace. You're looking for a man in a white suit with a balaclava and a top hat. Keep in mind the top hat has an ace of spades tucked into it, that's his trademark."

Zeva began to exit.

"And Zeva?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful, you're not the first God Eater we've sent after him."

— _Present Time—_

Zeva took a nice breath of air before reaching over towards her binoculars to keep looking for this Ace, only to not feel the where she placed them. She looked to her right only to see her binoculars were three feet away from where she had remembered putting them.

"Strange..." she thought.

The barely clad woman scooted over and picked up her binoculars, looking around she spotted him, she quickly used her binoculars to get a better look. Ace walked down the street and into a building across the street from her. Zeva quickly slid down a nearby pipe and pursued.

Zeva quickly ran through the door and found herself in a large, plain concrete room with support pillars scattered about. The first thing she realized was that Ace was sitting in a read leather arm chair, somehow sipping a cup of tea through his balaclava. The second thing, which took her brain a good five seconds to register, is that this was all happening while Ace was on the ceiling as if it was the floor.

The masked figure turned towards Zeva and said to her, "Wait a second... something isn't right about this situation."

As soon as he said this, the blade quirked woman fell towards the ceiling, as if gravity had reversed itself.

"Ah that's better! Wait... no no that can't be right..."

Ace fell up from his chair, landing feet first on the normal floor and taking a few steps forward as the chair and tea cup fell to the ground from the ceiling. At the same time Zeva, who had just recovered from gravity shifting the first time, fell back towards the ground.

She stood as quickly as she could, turning to face Ace and assuming a fighting stance.

"How the hell did you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"What do you mean do what?! We were just on the ceiling!"

"Ah, I don't believe I know what you mean, I was jut sitting and enjoying some tea while I waited for you."

"You knew I was coming?"

"Yes, 100%, was looking forward to this meeting."

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, but I knew you would be here."

"Explains why you're not quaking in your dress shoes."

"Ah! Ever the cocky one we've got here. Well then miss," Ace pulled his cane out of nowhere and took his own stance, "let's dance."

The two ran at each other, bladed hand crashed with cane as Ace deflected Zeva's blows. He was more skilled than she anticipated, but Zeva's ability to adapt in a fight was nearly a quirk in itself. Soon the two were fighting an even match, Ace used the blade and base of the cane separately to keep up with Zeva's blows.

The two fought, each parrying the other's blows, landing the occasional glancing blow here and there. Suddenly, Zeva blinked, and Ace was no longer in front of her. She suddenly felt Ace kick her in the back as she stumbled forward. She turned around to see Ace throw a card at her.

Suddenly she was blown back as if by an explosion, but she was doing so very slowly much to her own surprise. Ace reattached his cane and let out a sigh, "I must admit, that was quite enjoyable, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did."

Though Zeva couldn't speak at the moment, she had to admit she enjoyed the fight, it was a challenge for her.

Ace looked at Zeva, slowly falling back. He walked up to her and examined her as she fell. Her armored bikini top was mostly black with white accents and symmetrical swirl patterns, as well as chains acting as a strap and one in the center of her front. She had a white cloth tied around her waist, with a majority hanging off behind her to her left side. On her thighs were straps with various ornaments on them that crisscrossed down to her high heels. On her head she wore a thin headband with wing ornaments on the side. He noticed her necklace, what looked like fangs with a golden jaw emblem in the middle, and picked it up with his hand.

"So you're one of those self proclaimed 'God Eaters' huh? Well, I have something to show you."

Suddenly all the lights went out. Zeva fell to the ground at a normal speed. She got up and looked around, Ace was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly there was a gunshot and a spotlight came on directly in front of her. In the spotlight stood Ace, with two other figures lying on the ground near him.

Of the two figures on the floor, both appeared to be men, one, in a leather jacket, appeared to be dead while the other, who was wearing a hoodie with the hood up, clutched his chest and coughed on the ground. Zeva recognized them, they were two God Eaters that never came back from their mission. She knew then she was looking at a past event.

Ace turned from the dead man, who he appeared to have just shot, towards the hooded man.

Ace took a few steps closer, tilted his head and spoke to the man, "You know, I really hate people like you."

Ace's tone lacked it's usual energy, instead it was cold, menacing even.

"God Eaters," Ace said making air quotes, "give me a break. You're hypocrites and that's all you ever will be, angry children trying to finish something they can't!"

The hooded man coughed, "Says you, you wretched being."

Ace shot the man's leg, causing him to cry out in pain. "Now now, what do we say about name calling and interrupting people? Very rude of you."

"Go die." *cough*

"Maybe another time." Ace lifted his gun and pointed it at the other man's head. "Any last words?"

"Go to hell."

"You first."

Just before Ace shot the lights went off.

 _Bang!_

For a brief moment the room was lit with Ace's gunshot.

Zeva wanted to do something but she couldn't, she wasn't able to do anything but watch. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.

—

Zeva woke with a start, it took her a few seconds for her vision to refocus. She was back in the concrete room where she first encountered Ace, except now she was alone with no chair lying on the ground.

On the ground in front of her was a card with something written on it, she picked it up and looked at it. It was an ace of spades with a note that read:

 _Hello there beautiful woman! I bet you're wondering why I spared you, well I had such fun in that fight that I couldn't bear to just end it like that! I really hope we meet again some time and who knows? Maybe we'll get to get to know each other more personally ;)_

 _-Ace_

Zeva couldn't comprehend much of what had gone on, but she knew this:

Wherever Ace was, she was going to find him, and this time, she was going to kill him. For the God Eaters.

—

 **Author's Note: Whelp, that's done! Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Now introducing Derekjay2000's OC and (fr)enemy of Ace, Zeva! The God Eaters was also their idea, and a great one it was in my opinion.**

 **Of course, if you want one of your OC's in here then submit one! The more the merrier! (Pm me the sheet in ch4)**

 **I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, I'll see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Fragile Alliance Part 1

**Author's Note: Welcome back dedicated readers! Glad you all stuck around this long, really helps me keep this story going. Gah, took me a while to update didn't it? Do we have any new comments? No? Ah well, onto the story!**

—

 **Chapter 7: A Fragile Alliance Part 1**

"Zeva!"

"Yes what is it?"

"You know how you said your binoculars moved just before you saw Ace?"

"Yes why?! Did you see him?!"

"No but one of our guys came back from patrol and was taking about weird shit by the docks, things moving on their own when he wasn't looking and shit."

"Round up as many God Eaters as you can! We're heading to the docks!"

Before the God Eater could say another word, Zeva had run off to get dressed.

—

Sousa found himself in front of an abandoned warehouse at the docks. He had called the number Ace had given him the day after the incident and was instructed by Ace to meet him here.

Sousa took a deep breath and entered the warehouse, he looked around and spotted Ace hitting a training dummy with a series of punches and kicks. The thing that caught Sousa by surprise is that Ace was shirtless and wasn't wearing his mask, though from behind he couldn't see his face, only his spiky black hair.

Well it wasn't really that, it was the multitude of scars Ace had covering his skin. Scars of cuts and gashes and burns of varying size and shape took up a majority of his back and arms.

Sousa stood there for a moment before deciding to make himself known.

"Um... hey."

"Ah!" Ace jumped and stood up straight, not turning to face Sousa, "It's you! Would you mind doing a quick 360?"

Sousa did as he was told and when his eyes landed on Ace again, he was in his usual outfit, mask and all.

"H-how did you-"

"I don't know, now then, training!"

"Wha-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ace pulled Sousa in front of the training dummy. Sousa looked around the room a moment, seeing various training items scattered everywhere.

"Is this where you train?"

"No it is not, but I thought this would be as good place as any to train you, now show me what you've got!"

Sousa threw a series of kicks and punches at the dummy before Ace stopped him and gave him advice on his form. This went on for a couple hours before Ace decided they should take a break. Sweating and exhausted, Sousa agreed.

"Ace, about your... scars... how did you get so many?"

Ace sighed, "Well I might as well give you a little bit of information since you've been working so hard. You see my dear boy, fa... hold that thought."

Ace walked to the window and peaked out. Down below where he stood in the second floor window he saw men and women walking around outside. Usually that wouldn't be suspicious, but these people weren't the kind of people one would see hanging out around here.

He scanned the roof tops to see if there was anyone up there and caught a sight of an armored-bikini-clad Greek woman. Zeva saw him too.

"Hey kid... we've got unwelcome company."

"What do you mean unwelcome company?"

"I may or may not have pissed off some people not to long ago, not important. What is important is you get ready for a fight."

Ace reaches into his jacket and pulled out a 9mm pistol, presenting it to Sousa.

"No, Ace I can't-"

"Put those pesky morals aside for once kid, they're here to kill me, and by extension you. If it bugs you that much then find a pipe to warp and use the gun as a worst case scenario."

Sousa hesitantly took the gun. Ace examined his own revolver, making sure it was loaded, before taking up a position behind a pillar near the entrance.

Sousa took up a position of his own a little farther back, peaking around the corner to look at the door of the warehouse.

Suddenly there was an explosion and four people rushed in. A fith joined them, a bulk man with a naval cannon seemingly attached to his shoulder, probably the guy who blew open the door.

Ace dove out of cover and let off three quick shots, one missed but the other two slammed into the cannon-quirked man's chest.

The other God Eaters advanced as Ace shot back at them. Sousa hung back, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"Get out of here kid!" Ace yelled at Sousa.

Sousa nodded and ran towards the back exit, only to be cut off by a man holding multiple throwing knives. Sousa dove back just in time for the blades to narrowly miss his head. He crawled back, the knife wielding man closing in before he was met with a bullet to the skull.

"Thanks Ace!"

"Don't mention it, just RUN!"

Sousa did just that, running out the back and into the street and... into a police blockade. You see the thing with a fight started off with a cannon shot, it draws a lot of attention. Of course, when that happens the cops are called.

The officers shouted at Sousa to get on the ground, and having no other options, he complied.

"I hope Ace is faring better in there..." he muttered as he was escorted to a police vehicle, which already had a couple God Eaters sitting in the back.

"Great."

—

Inside, Ace waltzed across the floor of the warehouse, looking at the dead. He knew Sousa was probably captured already, but at least with the police he'll be arrested and not killed. This also means he can break him out, all he needs is...

As if on cue, Zeva landed a few feet behind him, rushing forward in an attempted sneak attack. As she slashed Ace turned around and swung his own cane, narrowly deflecting her blow. The barrage of attacks continued, Ace barely keeping up.

Zeva feinted a top strike and swung low, grazing Ace across the chest. The magician stumbled back and looked at Zeva. "How dare you!" Ace exclamed.

Zeva went in to strike again, only to be blown back, falling slowly.

'Not this again.' she thought.

As quickly as it started, it stopped, and Zeva fell to the ground at a normal pace.

"Now then," Ace started, "we don't have much time and we can't waste it with your Tom foolery!"

"You're one to talk about Tom foolery aren't you?"

"I don't think I get what you imply."

"You're a trickster, a con, I HATE people like you."

Ace chuckled, "But my dear lady friend, I have a business proposition!"

"Not interested."

"Then I suppose you'll be fine with your other God Eater friends rotting in a cell for the rest of their days. Sentences against quirked are rather harsh nowadays after all. I'm sure you'd love that happening to the closest thing you've had to family." Ace smirked at Zeva's reaction.

"How did yo-"

"I am a man of many... tricks."

Zeva could feel Ace's smirk from under his mask. She sighed and looked the madman in the eyes with a hateful glare.

"What do you propose?"

"Well my dear girl, have you ever been to prison?"

"No... what does that have to do with this?"

"Well I hope your ready for a new experience."

Ace waved his hand and a card appeared in it. He tossed it and the card flew to where Zeva was. She jumped back into a fighting stance, eying the card cautiously.

"What was that f..."

Zeva looked back up towards Ace, only to find he wasn't there anymore.

"...or. Of fucking course, I'm going to kill that bastard."

Zeva reaches down and picked up the card. On it was a phone number and a small written message that read:

 _As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I really had to go. My apologies. Give me a call when you're ready to do business._

 _-Ace ;)_

 _P.S. Those cops will be breaching any minute now, best be getting a move on!_

As soon as she finished reading the letter she could hear footsteps outside.

"Shit," she exclaimed, "got to go!"

And with that, Zeva took off, out of the warehouse and off into the city.

—

On the transport vehicle, Sousa sat cautiously eying the three God Eaters across from him, who were currently staring at him with malicious intent. He knew there were others on other transports too. Then he felt something in his pocket that wasn't there before.

He pulled out a card, the ace of spades, with a small letter:

 _Kick back and relax! You'll be out soon enough._

 _-Ace_

—

 **And there you have it! It is written! Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Yes it did take a while to come out, but I'm getting more and more busy so I can't update regularly, but I will do my best!**

 **A side note: Sometimes parts of my stories don't make sense, random scene changes etc. Those aren't writing mistakes is all I will say.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Cya in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Watcher of Worlds

Author's Note: No, this story isn't dead yet. For what it's worth I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'm busy, yeah, but I don't know if that warrants my absence from this. To make the record clear I have zero intention of abandoning this story, Ace is a character that's been in my head for a long time and this story is my way of bringing him to life. So without further ado, let's get back into the story.

—

Chapter 8: The Watcher of Worlds

The whispers again. It was a different kind of cacophony of whispers though, Ace thought to himself. One may think him crazy to be able to tell the difference between whispers that swarm you like static, and maybe they weren't wrong.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a snowy pasture, snow gently falling around him. He looked to his left and saw a small village, and the whispers stopped.

To there he began walking. He walked down empty street after empty street, until he heard a noise. It was muffled, as if he was listening through water, but he knew a fight when he heard one. It wasn't large scale by any means, but it intrigued him. When he turned a corner he saw... himself.

Well it wasn't himself per say, more so another himself, based on the looks of things, this Ace had long since fell off his rocker. That Ace was approaching two teenagers, both bloody and about high school age. He looked ready to strike them down with his blade when he was interrupted by a larger fellow with a force field, who in turn was accompanied by three other people.

He would have watched more, but the door of the cabin next to him suddenly flung open, and, wishing his other self a silent good luck, he walked into the cabin, only to find himself somewhere entirely different.

He couldn't quite tell where he was, it was sandy no doubt, and the air had a blue shimmering tint to it, but the trees were unlike any trees he'd seen before. They were long and thin like vines, and the plants looked to be made of colorful stone. Then a fish swam by his head. Wait, a fish?

Ace looked around, and realized that he was in a coral reef.

'That explains it.' he thought to himself, not once questioning how he could breathe under water.

Suddenly he felt the ground beneath him give way, and he sank quickly into the sand.

...Only to find himself in a casino.

The place was lavish, red velvet walls with ornate gold engravings and a gilded lamp hanging every few feet. There was a bar with a golden bar counter, also ornately carved, where exotic looking drinks were being sold. Then there were the pits, bustling with people gambling away on card tables lined up in rows, all filled with people.

Beside them were the slot machines, where people gambled and cheered and one particular man had just won the jackpot.

Gold, decorative wood carvings, statues, a waterfall, women, this place had everything a man could ask for.

He walked through it, admiring the lights and sounds, all the people of varying shapes and sizes all enjoying themselves while music blared in the background. One peculiar thing he did notice was a rather attractive woman leaning on a man, except they were both in combat gear with an orange patch marked "FIREBRAND", strange wear for a casino but he's not one to judge.

Suddenly he doubled over in pain.

—

"I'm Ace the traveling magician, and you folks are lucky enough to see my first ever show!"

—

Ace gradually rightened himself, the casino now empty, and the music stopped, only the lights remained active.

'It's been a while since I've had these.' Ace thought to himself.

He continued to stroll down the aisles of now abandoned slot machines and casino tables towards what he thought to be the center of the casino.

Again the pain struck him, and this time he leaned on a nearby railing.

—

"You WORTHLESS child!"

*whip cracking*

"Failure!"

*crack*

"Disgrace to this family!"

*crack*

"This is what happens when you fail!"

*crying of a child*

—

Ace coughed as his vision ceased blurring. Suddenly the casino was full of people again. He shuddered as the memories came back to him, and then left as soon as they came.

He continued his march through the casino, the lights near blinding to him now, yet he pushed on.

He eventually found himself in front of an open elevator, which he got into and immediately, the elevator moved down on its own.

Again the pain came, and he collapsed against the wall.

—

"Young Isamu? Yes I remember you, but you probably don't remember that name, do you, what was it you go by... Ace?"

—

Ace shot back up. He knows that voice but... where from? Had that happened before? Will it happen in the future? He didn't know.

The elevator opened itself up, and he found himself standing in the midst of a 80's neon world. Crazy hairstyles, partially robotic people, neon everywhere. His awe was short lived though, as the elevator doors slammed shut, and the elevator dropped suddenly, and quickly, as if there was no longer anything holding it up.

The walls fell away and he saw himself to be falling over an forest with a small town in the middle. He could see even from way up there that the town was aflame. He closed his eyes and braced for impact, yet, he felt none.

He gradually opened his eyes, he sat on a small crate on top of a skyscraper that overlooked Tokyo. Now this view of Tokyo, he'd never get tired of this.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up."

Ace whipped his head around to see the origin of the voice, he'd know it anywhere. It was his own. Though, the new Ace was dressed differently from any he'd ever seen. Gone was the white suit, dress shirt, shoes, gloves and hat, instead replaced with all black counterparts excluding the tie, which was now red. Even the ace of spades in his hat was black with red markings.

The white suited Ace gazed at the newcomer and spoke, "I have seen many an Ace, yet none were dressed as you, why?"

"Well that's a good question really. The thing is I'm not like any of you."

"And what makes you different other than the suit?"

"Well you see, all of you, you have worlds to live in, you belong to certain realities. Each of you has a different story to tell, but I? Well my dear fellow I oversee it all, I am the source of your power."

"As intriguing as that may be, I find it hard to give a shit, please explain to me why I'm here."

The black suited Ace sighed, "I figured you'd be like this, you are me after all, except that you are the one that started this all. You are the being that was responsible for the creation of all of this."

"Do go on."

"You see, we are a part of many universes, all living in unison, each forever oblivious to the other, as you yourself have seen. Though some of us, like you and I, have the power to walk between realms. You see, people think that the barriers between realities is sturdy when it's actually quite fragile, our world is constantly merging and clashing with all other realities in this plane of existence."

"Yes I do know as much."

"Anyways, I wanted to present you with a gift, something to aid you on your journey."

The new Ace pulled the card from his hat, doing the same to the Ace across from him, and rubbed them together. Suddenly the cards became one, and the Ace handed it back to his white-suited counterpart.

"Here."

"What is this?"

"In due time you will see my friend." Ace chuckled.

"Am I always this much of an ass?"

"Yes."

The black suites Ace drew his revolver, aiming it from the hip to point directly at the other Ace's head. Before he pulled the trigger he spoke, "Well it's about time I sent you back, the readers are probably going to think this is boring, you have much to do!"

"Wait not yet I sti-"

Bang

Suddenly Ace saw only black, then, in a flash, he saw the prison.

He knew what he had to do.

—

Author's Note: So there it is, again, sorry I'm a little rusty, but I'm going to try to update more often, tell me what you think in the reviews and submit an OC if you want to. Godspeed to you all! Also, can you guess what stories I referenced in this chapter? (I'll credit them next chapter) Anyways, Happy Holidays!


	9. Chapter 9: Double Trouble

**Author's Note: Hey all, well those of you that still have interest in this little shamble of a story, I'm back. Sorry I've taken so long to update this, I just got really caught up in life and school and had no time to write. If any of you are fans of my other story,** _ **Ashes**_ **, I'll be updating that when I can.**

 **I'm ditching any plot in this story, of course some stories my connect, but I always wanted this story to be odd, confusing and nonlinear, like Ace himself, we'll see what happens to our other friends at a later date!**

 **Now then, onward to the story!**

 **[Break]**

 **Chapter 9: Double** **Trouble**

Deep in the heart of the slums of Tokyo, a group of men sat in an old run down apartment complex. The place had been abandoned for years but nobody was willing to fork up the cash to have it demoed, which made it the perfect hideout for a particular group of men. The men mulled about, sitting on worn out sofas, chairs or tipped over tables, all laying in the once courtyard of the apartments, now overrun with weeds and littered with thrown furniture. A TV flickered idly in the corner, newswoman broadcasting the latest breaking news.

 _"Police can now conform the presence of the quirked terrorist known as Ace in today's bank robbery. The masked criminal is suspected of dozens of counts of murder over the past few months, seemingly at random. The terrorist and his associates are still at large, and police are advising that citizens lock their doors and stay at home during the ni-"_

The TV blackened with a click as a familiar suited man tossed the remote beside him on the worn down couch made of some hideous fabric not even a grandmother could love. The white-suited man stretched with a yawn, tipping his top hat over his eyes, ready to sleep. It was at this moment one of the other men, a scraggly and weak looking man, chose to speak up.

"H-hey boss?"

The man fired back with a harsh and deep voice, "What is it Chihiro?"

The scrawny man sputtered, instantly becoming frightened after drawing his superior's attention.

"Well? Spit it out dammit!"

Chihiro raised his hands in defense.

"W-well do you really think it was a good idea to use Ace's identity to pull of this heist?"

The impostor gave a hearty laugh, walking over and patting his timid partner in crime on the back and told him, "Chihiro, what did I tell you? There is no such thing as Ace, he's just a lie the government spread to keep people scared and make quirked people look bad. Besides even if he was real, I''m unstoppable!" the man laughed.

Chihiro gave a nervous chuckle while the rest of the men voiced their agreement with the boss. The man himself again reveled in the events of earlier that day, being blessed with a gravity manipulation quirk, he effortlessly deflected the bullets of the police shooting at them as they made their getaway. Sure, he was the only quirked one out of the bunch, but that only made them respect him more. One of the other men laughed. "Guess we didn't need that eh?" he said gesturing to a large chain fed machine gun sitting on a decaying wooden table, still loaded.

The boss laughed, and in a moment of joy he cheered, "Drinks on me boys!"

His cheer was met with silence. The man looked around, seeing none of his men had moved, or even blinked.

"...Boys?"

The now concerned crime boss looked at his men worriedly. He approached the still form of Chihiro, who despite his timid nature, had not moved an inch. The lone animate man cautiously extended his hand. "Chihir-AHH FUCK" the man jumped back, as when his hand made contact with Chihiro, he collapsed into finely diced bits of meat. He looked around, wondering how in the hell this happened. Suddenly the air was filled with a chuckle that carried a playful tone, but something in it made the man's bones freeze. He spun around, his eyes landing on a lone figure, leaning on the empty door way where a door had rotted off its hinges. He recognized the outfit instantly, he had spent so long recreating it that he couldn't forget. He stood frozen, his mind drawing a blank. He could feel the eyes of the newcomer stare at him endlessly, the light of his eyes tearing through the boss's very soul. He could feel the playful smirk under the new stranger's balaclava, but something in him told to him to run. After a long inner struggle, he managed to suppress the urge. The boss spoke, hiding the unease in his voice rather well, "Who the hell are you? What the fuck did you do to them?!"

Ace looked the man up and down before replying. "Huh, based on your outfit I thought you were a fan, cosplayer maybe? And here I was getting my hopes up... Ah, anyways, did you know that a chicken can run up to the length of a football field without its head?"

"What?" the Ace impostor asked in confusion.

"Crazy right? One even lived eighteen months without it, and to think they decided to name it Mike of all things, poor thing probably wished it could die with a name like that, and it can't even speak! Now where was I?" Ace asked the still form of one of the men, who was casually perched on a table. After a moment he turned a way and continued. "Oh that's right! Your friends! Anyways, my friend, my point is that..." Ace paused, reaching behind him and drawing his bejeweled walking stick, tapping one of the corpses with the overly large, fist-sized diamond at the end, causing it to crumble, "sometimes death happens so quickly that the body doesn't even realize it's dead, fascinating right?"

"You... you're sick!"

"If fun is a disease then put me in a coffin my friend!"

"You'll pay for this bastard!" the man said, using his quirk to toss a table at Ace. Without missing a beat, Ace separated his walking stick, cutting the table in half with a sweep of the blade, the decaying table splintering with a loud crash as its parts hit the ground. Ace casually walked towards the man, humming a happy tune. The impostor then launched the couch he once sat on at the masked magician, hitting him square in the chest, Ace letting out a loud grunt as it hit him. The couch slammed against the wall of the courtyard with a loud bang, then clattered to the ground, Ace no longer anywhere to be seen. Ace coughed violently from behind the couch. "That-" Ace coughed again, "That hurt like a bitch, have you considered being a pitcher? Maybe a quarterback?"

Still unable to see Ace and not taking any chances, the fraud in the suit ran to the machine gun still sitting on the table. He grabbed the gun and shouting "EAT THIS!" he opened fire, not stopping until the entire belt was empty. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at the bullet-torn couch, muttering to himself, "There's no way he could have survived tha-"

Suddenly Ace sprung up from behind the couch with a flip, landing precariously on the top of he bullet torn furniture and exclaiming, "Ta-daaaaa!" throwing his arms outwards.

The criminal dropped his gun in shock, he tried to form words, but only one question came out, "Ha... how? How did you survive that?"

Ace put a hand under his chin, thinking of the words to use before replying, "You know when a magician locks himself in a box and then has his assistant put a bunch of swords in it? It's like that except with bullets and a really _REALLY_ ugly couch, honestly think it looks better since you shot it up-"

"SHUT UP DAMMIT!" The man yelled in a sudden fit of rage as he tried to use his quirk on Ace directly, wanting to crush him like a soda can under a boot, only to find he was unable to. He looked down at his hands in shock, muttering, "What the hell?" repeatedly before he turned his eyes back to Ace, only to find him missing. "Where the h-"

The man felt himself be suddenly jerked in a full 180, before feeling a sharp blow to his jaw, sending him falling to the ground, face up. He felt the warm trickle of his own blood run down his chin.

"Huh." Ace contemplated, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the blood off his pristine white leather gloves, then drawing his ornately decorated revolver and holding it at his side a moment.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to go easy on you." the magician muttered, aiming his revolver at the man on the ground and drawing back the hammer.

"Now then," Ace started, "I'm going to shoot on the count of three, and lets see if you can block it okay?"

The once proud crime boss nodded numbly, focusing his energy on redirecting the bullet that was to come.

"Okay, ready? One... two... three!" Ace shot, and despite the prone man's best efforts, the bullet hit him square in the chest. He sputtered, trying to form words, but the blood filling his mouth ensured he couldn't. Ace put a finger over his mouth, shushing him. "Don't speak," Ace said quietly, "the time for words has passed." Ace stood, aiming his revolver at the bleeding man, this time at his head.

"You know I remember hearing that imitation is the highest form of flattery, but honestly I find this pretty insulting." Ace said, chuckling slightly

And without another word, the trigger was unceremoniously pulled, and the corpse of the once accomplished criminal fell to the ground with a thud. Ace put his revolver back in his suit and began to walk away before seeing a sizable bag of money. 'Oh! Don't mind if I do!" Ace exclaimed, picking up the bag. In the distance he could hear the faint sound of police sirens.

"Hm, time for me to go."

And with that, the masked magician disappeared into the night.

 **[Break]**

 **Author's Note: Yeah... I got nothing, short chapter but I'm getting back into things. I hope you all enjoyed it though! See you whenever I decide to update this again...**


End file.
